Trina
by Thekittybandit
Summary: Trina surpise everyone


AN: I don't own Victorious. If I did Trina would be better or just as good as Tori.

Trina can sing?

Trina POV

I was quietly walking down the stairs. I could see Tori's friends playing poker. I would play but I have something to do. It is so easy to win against them. O well. Before I could hit the last step.

"No other Vega. You can not play." Jade said smirking.

Sometimes I just wanted to slap that smirk that off her face. I would but I promise my teacher that I would not use my fighting skill unless I was in danger. To me, I was in danger...in danger of hearing her voice again.

"Yea...Trina I sorry. We already started. You were in your room." Tori said looking the other way.

For being my sister...she sure does take up for me when her friends talks about me. If you didn't know that was sarcasm. If they really wanted me to play they would have came up stairs and asked me.

"Tori, I don't want to play," I said grabbing my coat,"If I play I would beat all of you in a heartbeat. Second, if you really wanted me to play you would have came and asked me if I wanted to."

I looked at them all and saw that they had nothing to say. Everyone was looking down but Jade.

"Tori,"I said opening the door. She looked at me."I'll be gone all night,so tell mom and dad that I'm gone."

I shut the door and walked to my ride that was a the corner of my street. Can't have them in my business can I. I'll change in her car.

"Hi Charlie" I said getting in the back so I can change.

"Hi Tri!" She said before driving off.

We talked about random things until we got to the arena.

Tori POV

Trina was right if I wanted her to play I would have went up and gotten her. We just don't like playing with her because she always talk and always win.

"Where is she going Tori" Andre asked playing a card.

"I don't know. She has been doing it for the last past week. I asked my parents but they didn't know." I said

"Strange." Beck said eating some chips.

"Yea. Don't you ever wonder what she is doing Tori?" Robbie asked.

"Yea but-"

"No buts Vega. Whatever your sister is doing...is kinda of interesting that you don't even know. It's must be secret because she would have brag about it by now right? So let follow the untalent Vega." Jade said getting up and walking out the door.

We all follow because she was right. Trina would have brag about now.

"How will we find her?"

"Oh I said that our phones have GPS each one of them. So all we need is the password to unlock which only my dad knows." I said looking at them.

"Let me see." Robbie said grabbing the phone.

Under 5 mins Robbie was able to unlock it and give us Trina's location. I sound like a spy.

We get in Andre's truck and leave.

Trina POV

"Ready?" Charlie said giving me a hug.

I had on a black and purple mesh shirt on with purple ripped jeans. To cover up the holes, I had fishnets. On my feet were some Converse. My hair was bone straight and makeup to a min.

I heard my name being called and I walked on stage. Here goes nothing. In front of me was my crush Blake(Blake looks like Chord Overstreet). If I sung this right Blake would think I was just as talented as him. I smiled and a complete different song then what I practice came on. I looked at Charlie and could see her saying just go with it. I knew this song but it always made me cry. I think of Tori and my parents. How everyone treats Tori like the golden child while I'm just a 3rd place loser.

_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice  
Dug my way out, Blood and fire  
Bad decisions, That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, Always second guessing  
Under estimated, Look, I'm still around_

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me.

You're so mean,  
When you talk, About yourself, You are wrong.  
Change the voices, In your head  
Make them like you Instead.

So complicated,  
Look happy, You'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game.  
It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.

Oh, Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than fuckin' perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me.  


**'No one think I'm good enough' I looked to Blake and could see that he was smiling and clapping. I smiling through my tears and kept singing.**

_The whole world stares so I swallow the fear,  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.  
So cool in line and we try, try, try,  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
We change ourselves and we do it all the time_

Why do we do that? Why do I do that?  
(Why do I do that?)

[Yeah~, Ohh~ pretty pretty please, Ohh~]

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me.

You're perfect, You're perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me

At the end of the song, I looked straight ahead and saw Tori and her friends. You could tell that they were shocked. I smiled through my tears and walked off stage. Right when I was about to leave Blake grabbed me and said what I been wanting to hear all this time

'You're fuckin perfect to me Trina'


End file.
